paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Patrol
About Hero Patrol is a group started by Dodgers, and composed of friends of his that he's gathered from all around the world, misfits looking for a purpose, and anyone else willing to lend a paw in repeatedly saving the world from evil treasure hunters, mad scientists and ancient evils. Members Dodgers- Founder, but often too busy on his own adventures to help the group he started. Saber- A fox from England. He is a polite, well mannered gentleman, in addition to being a chemist and swordsman. As a fox, he is amazingly clever and Dodgers made him leader for this reason. Writhe- A mysterious, hooded mix breed Dodgers met in South America. She commands legions of centipedes, ranging in size from small, to horror movie monstrous. Sheriff- A Dalmatian from Texas. While he is an absolute genius when it comes to technology, he prefers to keep it secret. He has built a robotic stallion and a laser six shooter. Sir Solar- A German shepherd from medieval times who accidentally arrived here. He has magical armor which gains special powers from the sun. Alastair- A scottish terrier with a souped up bullet train (it can fly). Revere- A husky and the master mirror mage. He's idolized by Dodgers, so of course he was given co- leadership. Mechana- An apprentice in the forgotten art of Technomagic, this mix of flesh, machine and magic is the team's lock smith and computer hacker. Heist- Albino Jackal. Team's thief. Predator- A large Burmese tiger. Team's muscle. Wilderness- Jack Russel Terrier. The smallest and youngest member of the team and Dodgers' biggest fan. Wheelz- Heist's German Shepherd girlfriend from an alternate reality. She has a car capable of light-speed velocity. She and Alastair frequently argue over which vehicle is faster. Burn- Era- A time traveling yellow labrador from the future. Allies T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission- Not a whole lot of interaction between them, but enough for them to be considered allies. Blackstar Corp.- Same relations as T.I.C. The Starfleet Pups- Only crossed paths once, but are considered allies via their relations to T.I.C. R.O.P.E.- Glenn regards hero patrol as, "A roving band of wannabe heroes" and "Expendable elite soldiers". He calls them in for super duper dangerous tasks and the occasional magic artifact retrieval. Relic Room This is a list of all the magical relics and what not they and Dodgers have collected. The Jade Armor: 4/10 pieces. When all the pieces are donned by a single user, it completely covers them in indestructible jade armor. Plus, it is capable of showing the way to an even greater treasure: The loot of a great, big dragon. Hand Mirrors of Anti-Reversis: These hand mirrors were made by Revere to capture and defeat Reversis and his army of mirror clones. Helm of Knowledge: Whoever wears this gauntlet has their intelligence increased 10 fold. However, it reduces their physical strength to almost nothing. Rage Blade: This longsword lights on fire and makes the user angry, unable to feel pain and extremely fast regenerative abilities. The longer the user holds it, the more powerful they become, but also more angry and uncontrollable. Shield of the Lion King: This shield was held long, long ago by the first king of the lions and his spirit of courage, sense of duty and standards of honor are still housed within it. Only those who are worthy can touch it, but Dodgers never really was one for shields. Stave of the Red Darkness: A powerful, evil artifact. Category:Fanon Organizations